Pressure sensing can be useful for a variety of applications, and sensitivity and implementation of various sensors has continued to improve for a variety of applications. For example pressure sensors are used in a variety of industrial, automotive, and other applications, as well as in human interactive applications.
However, sensing pressure with desirable accuracy and flexibility of application has been challenging for existing approaches as well as for developing implementations in which pressure sensing is desired. For instance, the performance of certain devices can be limited by the bulk mechanical properties, which can result in poor sensitivity, slow response time, and poor temperature stability. Further, some sensors exhibit unstable contact under low pressure conditions. In addition, various sensors react adversely to changes in temperature. These and other matters have presented challenges to pressure sensing, for a variety of applications.